disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Aurora
|séries = Ok Mundongo da Disney (Participação) O Point do Mickey Um Poema É... Once Upon a Time Princesinha Sofia |atriz = Sarah Bolger (em Once Upon a Time) Elle Fanning (em Malévola) Vivienne Jolie-Pitt (em Malévola, como criança) Eleanor Worthington Cox (em Malévola, com 8 anos) |voz = Mary Costa (filme original) Erin Torpey (diálogos em em Disney Princess Enchanted Tales) Cassidy Ladden (cantando em Disney Princess Enchanted Tales) Jennifer Hale (2001-2005, 2007-2010) Kate Higgins (atualmente) Janet McTeer (em Malévola como narradora) Maria Alice Barreto (diálogos no filme original) Norma Maria (cantando no filme original) Flavia Saddy (diálogos em Disney Princess Enchanted Tales) Kiara Sasso (cantando em Disney Princess Enchanted Tales) Kate Kelly (apenas em Once Upon a Time) Gabriela Milani (apenas em Malévola, Malévola: Dona do Mal e em WiFi Ralph) Marta Volpiani (apenas como narradora em Malévola) Melissa Garcia (em Princesinha Sofia)}} }} Princesa Aurora é uma personagem da animação A Bela Adormecida, feita pela "Walt Disney Pictures". Ela é a filha do Rei Stefan (Estevão, no Brasil) e da Rainha Leah (Leia, no Brasil). Ela foi dublada por Mary Costa, Erin Torpey e, mais recentemente, por Jennifer Hale. Background Perfil oficial na Disneystrology : "Você gosta de estar em meio à natureza. Você possui talentos artísticos, que você usa para realçar a beleza do seu interior. Não-agressiva, você faz seu descontentamento conhecido através da emoção e reclusão. As pessoas interpretam mal a sua abordagem de fala mansa como a vulnerabilidade e, no entanto, abençoam você com boa sorte. Você se esforça para equilibrar seus deveres com a sua necessidade de escolher o próprio caminho." Aparência fisíca thumb|left|250px|Os vestidos de Aurora (da esquerda para a direita): vestido de camponesa, vestido azul e rosa de princesa.Aurora é uma jovem de 16 anos, extremamente bonita com cabelos loiros, com olhos de cor violeta, e lábios rosas. Sua pele é muito branca (quase mais do que Branca de Neve), e ela magra. Ela é uma das mais altas princesas. *''Vestido de camponesa: Como uma camponesa, chamada Rosa, a princesa usa um vestido marrom claro, que vai os joelhos. Junto com o vestido, ela usa um espartilho preto. Ela também usa uma tiara preta e esta descalça (embora em ''A Kingdom of Kindness, quando ela apareceu com o vestido, ela estava vestindo sapatos pretos). *''Vestido de princesa: O seu vestido icônico foi dado pelas três fadas boas como um presente de aniversário. Ele foi potencialmente criado pela mágia de Flora, embora tenha sido mudado para azul por Primavera. Ele é um vestido longo, que vai até o chão. Ele tem um V como gola, e sua parte superior é mais escura do que sua parte inferior. Ele era originalmente rosa, mais foi mudado por Primavera, e mais visto durante o filme, na cor azul, embora em produtos, ele esteja sendo comercializado na cor rosa. Personalidade Aurora é frequentemente descrita como tímida e sofisticada, bem como uma romântica incurável. No começo, ela é bastante ingênua e insegura, como resultado de ter sido protegida na maior parte de sua vida. Na mídia, ela mostra ter amadurecido e se tornou mais auto-confiante e independente. Ela parece ser bem inteligente, embora devido a sua impulsividade, ela acaba causando problemas, resolvendo tudo depois de algum tempo. Ela gosta de histórias de amor, como é mostrado em ''Siga Seus Sonhos, aonde ela olha para as estrelas, pra lembrar do príncipe Phillip. Ela também não gosta da mágia das fadas, e esta sempre querendo fazer tudo da forma tradicional, sem usar mágia. Além disso, ela se irrita com as brigas entre Flora e Primavera, constantemente. Habilidades thumb|250px|Aurora com a varinha mágica de Primavera.Em "Contros Encantadas da Disney Princesas: Siga Seus Sonhos", Primavera deu a Aurora sua varinha mágica, e Aurora foi capaz de exercer os seus poderes mágicos, como fazer com que duas pilhas de papéis para ela assinar desaparecessem, e conseguir uma camisola com um colar deslumbrante, brincos combinando, e uma tiara de jóias. Ela convocou as galinhas e vacas e, temporariamente, transformou um homem em um pato. Mais tarde na história Aurora fixou seus problemas e deu as vacas para os camponeses e Primavera teve sua varinha de volta. Outro fato interessante, é que talvez ela possa se comunicar com animais, algo que praticamente todas as princesas da Disney conseguem. No entanto, isso ainda é algo duvidoso, pois ela nunca foi realmente vista falando com algum animal, embora tenha interagido com eles. Desenvolvimento Diferenças do material original Princesa Aurora é baseada em dois contos de fadas: "La Belle au Bois Dormant", de Charles Perrault e "Little Briar Rose", dos Irmãos Grimm. As histórias foram posteriormente fundidas em uma. Ela mantém muita do sua personalidade nas histórias originais, mas também há muitas diferenças: Versão dos Irmãos Grimm *Um sapo prediz o nascimento de uma filha da rainha depois que ela tomou um banho. *O nome da princesa era Briar Rose/Rosa (que mais tarde foi adaptado para a versão da Disney para o disfarce de camponês). *Apenas doze mulheres sábias são convidadas para a festa para celebrar o nascimento da princesa. *A décima terceira não convidada era a Mulher Sábia (devido à existência de apenas doze placas de ouro), grita em voz alta que a princesa vai pica com uma roda de fiar em seu 15º ano e morrerá. *A princesa dorme por 100 anos. *Ela cai em cima de uma cama dentro da torre, onde ela encontra a velha que estava ocupada girando a roca. *O feitiço do sono se espalha sobre o castelo e todos dentro adormecem. *Com o tempo, uma sebe de espinhos cresce e 'esconde' o castelo, mais o telhado ainda é visto. *Muitos príncipes tentam entrar, mas são mortos pelos espinhos. *Como a magia alterada diz, Briar Rose cai no sono durante 100 anos, mas "acorda" de seu sono depois de um beijo ser concedido a ela pelo filho de um rei. *O castelo desperta de seu sono e o casal está casado. Versão de Charles Perrault *A princesa nunca tem um nome (o nome Aurora vem do ballet e foi reutilizado para o personagem da Disney *Sete fadas no reino são convidadas para serem as madrinhas da princesa para o batismo e concedem seus dons no banquete de volta ao castelo. *A fada não convidada (que sumiu durante muito tempo, e foi declarada morta ou encantada) declara que a princesa vai picar a mão em um fuso e morrer. *A sétima fada desfaz o feitiço dizendo que a princesa vai cair em um sono profundo que durará cem anos e será acordada por um cavaleiro. *O rei proíbe, sob pena de morte que eixos e rodas giratórias sejam mantidas em casa. *Um dia depois de completar 15 ou 16 anos, a princesa pica a mão na roda de fiar. *É na torre que a princesa desmaia e depois é colocada em cima de uma cama bordada de ouro e prata no melhor apartamento do castelo. *As fadas são convocadas e lançam um feitiço de sono sobre o castelo, a não ser o rei e a rainha que infelizmente partem. *Sua magia também traz uma floresta de árvores grandes e pequenas com entrelaçamento silvas e espinhos que protegem o castelo (as torres ainda são vistas, mas a uma certa distância), para salvar/guardar a princesa. *Após cem anos, o filho de um rei que era de outra família da princesa adormecida 'acorda' ela (embora ele só se ajoelha ao lado dela). *O castelo e a princesa despertam, e ela e o príncipe são casados na capela do castelo. *Depois de terem sido casados secretamentes, a princesa dà luz a dois filhos, uma menina, L'Aurore (Dawn) e um menino, Le Jour (Day). *O príncipe tinha uma madrasta, que odiava a princesa. Ela enviou a jovem rainha e os filhos para uma casa isolada na floresta, e dirigiu seu cozinheiro para cozinhar os três. O cozinheiro era humano e disse a madrasta que um bode era a menina, e uma ovelha era o menino. *Depois de descobrir que o cozinheiro tinha mentido e que a princesa e seus filhos estavam a salvo, ela preparou uma banheira para cozinhá-los dentro. Após o príncipe chamar sua madastra, ela se jogou na banheira e foi totalmente consumida, e todos os outros viveram felizes para sempre depois. Design thumb|250px|A atriz Helene Stanley serviu de referência live-action para Aurora.O projeto da personagem original de Aurora foi feito por Tom Oreb, que modelou a princesa a partir das características finas da atriz Audrey Hepburn. O animador de Aurora, Marc Davis, que anteriormente tinha trabalhado em Cinderela, trabalhou com os esboços de Oreb e terminou a aparência e o vestuário da heroína, de modo que eles se misturassem com as formas angulares nas imagens de fundo. Em "A Bela Adormecida", ele também foi o animador de Malévola. Como foi feito com outros filmes da Disney, Walt Disney contratou uma atriz para realizar cenas de ação ao vivo como referência para o processo de animação. A atriz Helene Stanley realizou a referência live-action para a princesa Aurora. Ela fez o mesmo tipo de trabalho para as personagens Anita em 101 Dálmatas e Cinderela. De acordo com Christopher Finch, autor de The Art of Walt Disney: : "Disney insistiu que todas as cenas envolvendo personagens humanos devem ser feitas primeiro em live-action para determinar que esse trabalho se torne algo padrão. Os animadores não gostam desta forma de trabalho, sentindo que prejudica a sua capacidade de criar personagens. No entanto eles entenderam a necessidade dessa abordagem em retrospecto, e reconheceram que a Disney tinha tratado as coisas com considerável sutileza." Os figurinos para Aurora foram criados por Alice Davis, que era a esposa do animador Marc Davis (até sua morte, em 2000). Este foi o primeiro trabalho em estúdio de Alice na Disney, durante o qual ela se tornou a esposa de Mark Davis. Voz Uma vez, Mary Costa (voz de Aurora) participou de uma festa com seu futuro marido, o diretor Frank Tashlin, onde ela passou a se conectar com as pessoas certas, e logo encontrou-se em uma audição para o papel de Princesa Aurora, onde, por cerca de três anos realizou uma audição sobre o papel de Aurora. Mary Costa era do sul, então ela teve que se livrar do sotaque sulista para aprender o sotaque britânico. Aparições ''A Bela Adormecida O Nascimento de Aurora thumb|250px|Aurora, como um bebê, durante a "benção" de Malévola.Aurora foi nomeado por seus pais em homenagem à deusa romana do amanhecer, porque ela encheu suas vidas com muita luz. Logo depois que ela nasceu, ela foi apresentada ao reino em um batismo, onde ela foi prometida em casamento ao Príncipe Phillip, o filho do Rei Hubert, amigo do Rei Stefan. Também foram convidadas três fadas, Flora, Fauna e Primavera, que deram bênçãos para a princesa recém-nascida. Flora e Fauna deram a princesa os dons da beleza e música, respectivamente. No entanto, após Fauna dar seu dom, a bruxa Malévola chegou. Irritada porque ela não foi convidada para a cerimônia, Malévola coloca uma maldição sobre Aurora. De acordo com Malévola, em seu décimo sexto aniversário, ela vai picar o dedo no fuso de uma roca e morrerá. Malévola desaparece, deixando todos em estado de choque e horrorizados. Primavera, que ainda não tinha dado o seu dom, não conseguia acabar com a maldição, mas ela poderia enfraquecer ela. Em vez da morte, ela teria remediado a situação, colocando Aurora em um feitiço do sono, apenas despertando quando recebesse o beijo de amor verdadeiro. Aurora conhece Phillip thumb|250px|Aurora conhece o príncipe Phillip.Ainda com medo, as três fadas boas concordam em esconder a princesa como um camponês, até que o perigo tenha passado. Elas levam o bebê para uma cabana na floresta e se disfarçam de suas tias mortais. O tempo passa e chega o décimo sexto aniversário de Aurora, onde é revelado que o nome de Aurora foi mudado para "Rosa", para que as pessoas não descubram sua indentidade. Seu "tias" mandam ela para a floresta, para que possam preparar sua festa de aniversário em segredo. Enquanto Aurora está fora, ela sonha em conhecer um belo príncipe, enquanto canta. De início, ela está cantando com seus amigos da floresta. Mas logo ela encontra-se com o príncipe Phillip, que seguiu a sua voz melódica. Não sabendo quem é Phillip, ela acredita que ele é um estranho, e tenta sair. No entanto, ela dança com ele um pouco, e acaba se apaixonando. Quando ele pergunta seu nome, ela se negou a dizer, percebendo que não estava autorizada a dar seu nome para estranhos. Ela, no entanto, diz a ele para onde mora, e pede para ele encontrá-la naquela noite. Em casa, "Rosa" chega para uma festa de aniversário esplêndida. Ela diz as tias sobre o rapaz que ela conheceu, mas fica confusa pois percebem que elas não ficaram felizes. Flora, Fauna e Primavera revelam as suas verdadeira identidades para Briar Rose, informando seu nome verdadeiro, que é Aurora, bem como o fato de que ela é noiva. As fadas, infelizmente, explicam que ela nunca pode ver o jovem novamente, sem saber que ele era realmente seu noivo. A Maldição thumb|250px|Aurora adormece.As fadas trazem Aurora para o castelo de seu pai, e deixá-la sozinha por um tempo. Enquanto elas vão embora, Malévola encanta a menina, e leva Aurora para uma roda de fiar. As fadas percebem o perigo e tentam resgatar Aurora, mas antes que elas possam, Malévola obriga a menina a picar o dedo, invocando a maldição. Final Feliz thumb|250px|Aurora e Phillip dançam juntos.Aurora permanece sob a maldição por algum tempo. Entretanto, as fadas haviam descoberto que Phillip era o homem que javali conheceu Aurora, depois de ter ouvido o pai dele falando da reunião do príncipe com uma camponesa. Depois de uma batalha com Malévola, Phillip é capaz de chegar a Aurora e beijá-la, quebrando a maldição. Aurora sorri depois que ela percebe que seu noivo e seu amor são a mesma pessoa. A dupla desce para conhecer os pais de Aurora, e partilhar uma dança. Sentindo-se reprovadas por suas respectivas cores, as duas fadas, Flora e Primavera, incansavelmente mudam a cor do vestido com a magia. Contos Encantadas da Disney Princesas: Siga Seus Sonhos [[Arquivo:Aurora2.png|thumb|250px|Aurora em ''Contros Encantadas da Disney Princesas]]Princesa Aurora aparece na primeira história da série, nomeada de "As Chaves do Reino". Na história, o Príncipe Phillip, o rei Hubert, o rei Stefan, ea Rainha Leah saem para uma Conferência Real por dois dias. Durante este tempo, a princesa Aurora, Flora, Fauna e Primavera estão a cargo do Reino até que retornem. Durante todo o segmento, Aurora tenta se permanecer calma em situações agitadas, mas isso acaba se tornando um desafio. Mais tarde, Flora, Fauna e Primavera deixam o castelo para retomar um discurso esquecido por Hubert. Antes de sair, Primavera permite a Aurora usar sua varinha mágica durante tempos difíceis. Aurora inicialmente pensado nisso como uma maneira fácil de evitar problemas, ignorando o seu voto original para manter a calma. Logo, a magia causa mais problemas do que antes. Aurora consegue arrumar tudo e quando os outros retornam, eles desfrutam de um banquete que ela preparou. ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Aurora3.png|thumb|250px|Aurora em ''O Point do Mickey]]Aurora faz diversas aparições na série de televisão, "O Point do Mickey". Em "House of Genius" - Aurora e Phillip estavam esperando para serem recebidos por Donald, mas enquanto ele dormia no trabalho, ela comentou: "E eles me chamam de A Bela Adormecida". Em "Ask Von Drake" - durante a canção Ludwig Von Drake, Aurora dormia com um despertador do lado. Ela também aparece no Natal Mágico do Mickey e brevemente no especial, "Os Vilões da Disney"; Apesar de seu status como uma princesa, ela parece preferir as roupas simples de camponês que ela usava durante seus anos na clandestinidade como Rosa. ''Princesinha Sofia [[Arquivo:640px-Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png|thumb|250px|Aurora em ''Princesinha Sofia.]]Aurora aparece na série Princesinha Sofia, no especial Holiday in Enchancia. Ela diz a Sofia que ela precisa contar com seus amigos animais para encontrar seu pai. Curiosamente, Aurora não canta, fazendo dela a primeira Disney Princesa para não cantar no show. A razão para isso é, possivelmente, devido à crítica da capacidade de cantar de sua dubladora anterior em Siga Seus Sonhos, ou a decisão de não incluir uma canção poderia ser devido a limitações de tempo quanto ao próprio episódio que é de aproximadamente apenas vinte e três minutos. Participações Especiais Uma Aurora modernizada pode ser vista andando por uma rua em Oliver e sua Turma, logo após Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Francis, Tito e Einstein terminarem de cantar "Estas Ruas são de Ouro", resultando em Oliver sendo adotado por Jenny, que estava andando dentro de uma limusine. Em Whisker Haven: Reino dos Pets, um vitral de Aurora pode ser visto na sala principal do castelo. Ele serve como um portal para que os Palace Pets de Aurora possam ir e vir de seu reino para o mundo mágico de Whisker Haven. Alguns porta-retratos da princesa também podem ser vistos na abertura. Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:Aurora4.png|thumb|250px|Princesa Aurora em ''Once Upon a Time]]Aurora tem um papel recorrente na segunda temporada da série de televisão da ABC, Once Upon a Time. Ela é interpretada por Sarah Bolger. Ela foi atingida com a Maldição do Sono por Malévola. Não se sabe como ela foi amaldiçoada, mas ela começou seu sono menos de um ano antes da Maldição das Trevas. O palácio em que ela dormia foi intocado pela maldição. Enquanto ela dormia, o príncipe Phillip (interpretado por Julian Morris) e Mulan (interpretado por Jamie Chung) viajou para encontrá-la. Eles foram congelados por 28 anos, enquanto a maldição estava em vigor, mas foram capazes de retomar a sua pesquisa depois que Emma Swan, a filha de Branca de Neve, enfraqueceu a Maldição em Storybrooke. Aurora foi acordada por Phillip com o beijo do amor verdadeiro, mas logo depois que Phillip foi marcado por uma criatura chamada de Wraith. Ele esconde essa batalha de Aurora e Mulan. Quando ele vai para a batalha, Aurora e Mulan seguem ele. É lá que Aurora descobre que Mulan tem sentimentos por Phillip também. Mas ele tem sua alma sugada dele por Wraith e é morto. Aurora e Mulan levam seu corpo de volta para o palácio de Aurora, onde Mulan explica a maldição para Aurora. Eles ouvem um som e encontram Emma Swan e Branca de Neve debaixo de alguns escombros. Aurora pensa que elas foram as responsáveis pela morte de Phillip e leva elas como prisioneiras para um lugar seguro. Ela depois são libertadas e seguem na jornada para Storybrock, no entanto, Aurora tenta atacar Branca, que supera ela facilmente. Com o tempo, ela começa a gostar de Emma e Branca. Ela acha o Capitão Gancho nos escombros do acampamento. Mais tarde, Emma decide ir com Gancho para o pé de feijão mágico, deixando Aurora, Mulan e Mary Margareth em sua espera. Aurora infelizmente não consegue dormir por causa da maldição do sono que deixou pesadelos para ela. Branca de Neve diz que isso é normal e que passa com o tempo. Branca acalma ela, para fazer com que ela volte a dormir mais Mulan tenta cortar o pé de feijão, sobre ordens de Emma, o que gera uma discução entre as duas, mais Emma chega a tempo. Mais tarde, é revelado que Aurora e Henry estão tendo o mesmo pesadelo. No sonho, Henry diz seu nome para ela e diz que ela não deve ter medo. Ela é despertada por Mary Margaret e explica para ela e Emma que havia um menino em seu sonho, e seu nome era Henry. Ela mais tarde é capturada por Cora, que tenta usá-la para conseguir o que quer, revelando que a alma de Phillip está em outro mundo. Ela se recusa a ajudar Cora e é nocauteada, e tendo seu coração tomado por Gancho, que Cora usa para manipular Aurora. Cora e Gancho então aprisioná-la e os outros em uma masmorra encantada. Após o feitiço sobre o calabouço ser quebrado, Aurora voluntariamente fica para trás, porque ela sabe que não pode ser de confiança, pois Cora tem o controle de seu coração. Quando Gancho e Cora estão prestes a fugir para Storybrooke em um portal, eles são atacados por Branca de Neve, Emma e Mulan. Em um ponto da batalha, Cora desaparece e o coração de Aurora quase cai no portal, mas Gancho salva porque ele sente que não é certo para uma menina perder seu coração. Mulan depois volta para Aurora e coloca seu coração de volta em seu corpo. As duas então retomam a sua missão para salvar Phillip. ''Malévola [[Arquivo:Aurora-in-Maleficent.png|thumb|250px|Elle Fanning como Aurora em ''Malévola.]]Aurora aparece no filme como a rival de Malévola / amiga, interpretada pela atriz Elle Fanning, enquanto a filha de Angelina Jolie, Vivienne Jolie-Pitt retrata ela com cinco anos de idade. Com exceção de todas as outras meninas, Vivienne era a única criança que não tinha medo de sua própria mãe em seu traje, desde que as outras crianças no elenco fugiram com medo da aparência de Angelina. Como uma criança, ela estava fora da maldição de Malévola, antes de o pôr do sol no seu décimo sexto aniversário, aonde ela iria picar o dedo no fuso de uma roca e cairia em um sono para a morte. Para mantê-la segura, ela foi levada para um esconderijo. Ao longo dos próximos 16 anos, ela se depara com Malévola enquanto ela cresce e passa a acreditar que a fada má é sua fada madrinha. Ela é secretamente cuidada por Malévola e Diaval desde que as Fadas são incapazes. Mesmo como uma criança, ela não tem medo de estar perto de Malévola, especialmente quando ela a abraça. Quando Aurora completa quinze anos, Malévola leva ela para os Moors, e elas se tornam duas boas amigas, eventualmente, mas continua sem saber que a fada que ela afirma ser sua fada madrinha é aquela que a amaldiçoou como uma criança. Ela quer ficar em Moors com Malévola, mas depois de saber a verdade de seu passado e a identidade de Malévola, ela volta para o pai. Infelizmente, ela não deveria voltar até depois de seu décimo sexto aniversário e como o sol começa a se pôr a maldição chama a ela e segue uma voz sussurrante para as masmorras onde todas as rodas de fiar do reino foram queimados. Ela se aproxima de uma roda de fiar que repara-se e lentamente estende a mão para o fuso. Ela pica seu dedo e cai em sua morte como sono. Malévola traz Phillip até ela, o príncipe que ela conheceu na floresta, esperando que o beijo quebraria o feitiço sobre ela, mas infelizmente isso não acontece. Tão triste e envergonhada com o que seu ódio trouxe sobre sua amiga, ela lhe dá um beijo de despedida na testa e pouco antes de ela poder ir embora, um milagre acontece, Aurora acorda feliz em vê-la. A amizade delas era mais forte que o amor verdadeiro. Malévola é capturada pelos guardas de Stefan, Aurora tenta salvá-la, mas ela é dominada e é ordenada para correr. Ela encontra seu caminho para uma pequena sala onde ela encontra as asas de Malévola e elas ainda estão vivos. Ela consegue libertá-las e elas se re-fundem com Malévola devolvendo a sua capacidade de voar mais uma vez. Ela permitiu Malévola para matar seu pai perturbado de uma vez por todas. Na última cena, Aurora é coroada rainha de ambos os reinos humanos e fadas e se reencontra com o príncipe Phillip, que ambos sorriem um para o outro. O narrador do filme conclui o conto, revelando que ela é na verdade uma releitura de Aurora idosa da história. ''Descendentes Aurora aparece no filme original do Disney Channel, ''Descendentes, durante a cena da coroação do Príncipe Ben, junto com sua mãe e o Príncipe Phillip. Ela tem uma filha chamada Audrey. Aparições em livros ''Princesa Kilala (série de mangá) [[Arquivo:Aro.png|thumb|250px|Aurora em ''Princesa Kilala.]]Na série de mangá "Princesa Kilala", Aurora está comemorando seu aniversário de 17 anos, quando Kilala e Sylphy, entram em seu mundo para encontrar uma jóia mágica. Kilala é confundida com uma empregada doméstica, devido à sua aparência e é forçada a trabalhar. Aurora encontra Kilala na varanda e conforta-la. Ela foi informada de que Kilala está apaixonada por Rei, e diz a ela de sua própria história com o príncipe Phillip e que mantinha o seu amor. A bruxa, Malévola , emerge para amaldiçoar Aurora com o sono mais uma vez, mas Kilala protege a princesa do dano, sacrificando-se no processo. Rei beija Kilala, através do beijo de amor verdadeiro, quebrando o feitiço e derrotando Malévola. Aurora, em seguida, dá a Kilala um quartzo rosa, retratando a importância de ser fiel a seus sonhos, se ela quer que eles se tornem realidade. ''Disney Princesa (série de livros) ''O Presente de Casamento [[Arquivo:Sb8.png|thumb|250px|A Rainha Leah e Aurora em uma ilustração de O Presente de Casamento.]]Depois do beijo de amor verdadeiro, Phillip pede a mão de sua amada em casamento, e o casamento é anunciado. Naturalmente, todos se tornam emocionados, e as costureiras fazem um lindo vestido para a princesa, que é decorado pelas fadas. No entanto, a Rainha Leah mostra a Aurora o vestido que ela usou em seu casamento com o Rei Stefan, e a Princesa Aurora finalmente decide que esse será o vestido usado por ela. ''A Festa Perfeita'' [[Arquivo:33m0mmq.png|thumb|left|250px|Aurora criança com Primavera em uma ilustração de A Festa Perfeita.]]Aurora esta preparando uma festa no castelo. No entanto, não se trata de qualquer festa, é uma celebração as fadas Flora, Fauna e Primavera, que ela considera muito, já que criaram ela. Ela decide reunir tudo que pode tornar esta celebração perfeita, saindo do castelo para encontrar itens que podem deixar as Três Fadas Boas felizes. Ela relembra momentos do passado, e consegue reunir bastante coisa, até descobrir que o que realmente importar, é o sentimento que ela sente pelas fadas. ''As Férias de Aurora em Casa'' [[Arquivo:5tvqeh.png|thumb|250px|Auora, Fauna, Primavera e Flora em uma ilustração de As Férias de Aurora em Casa.]]Em um dia frio de Dezembro, Aurora decide que deve ir para casa, enquanto Phillip faz uma viagem de alguns dias. Eles conseguem uma árvore para o Natal, e o príncipe leva Aurora para sua casa, aonde ela é atendida por suas madrinhas, Flora, Fauna e Primavera. Elas se unem para decorar o castelo para o Natal, e depois, começam a fazer as receitas para a data na cozinha. No outro dia, com a ajuda das Três Fadas Boas, Aurora escolhe seu vestido para a data, e faz um presente para seu amado. Quando ele retorna, ganha uma camiseta feita por ela, que se tornou grande demais para Phillip. Todos riem de felicidade, comemorando o Natal. Vídeo games ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep right|250pxEm Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, o passado de Aurora é mais ou menos o mesmo que era no filme. No momento em que Terra chega ao Dominion Enchanted, Aurora já foi colocada em um sono profundo, sob a influência da maldição lançada por Malévola. Quando Terra atinge a torre e atende Malévola, ela usa a escuridão em seu coração para temporariamente assumir o controle de seu corpo e força-o a tomar o coração de Aurora. Seu coração foi mantido no castelo de Malévola até Ventus tratar de recuperá-lo com as três fadas. Embora o coração dela retornou, a maldição não está quebrada. Príncipe Phillip, eventualmente, escapa com a ajuda de Aqua e atinge a torre onde ele beija Aurora e quebra o encanto. Durante os créditos finais, ela e o príncipe Phillip são vistos dançando na sala de audiência do castelo, assim como no final do filme Kingdom Hearts Algum tempo depois dos eventos de Birth by Sleep, Aurora foi capturada mais uma vez e seu mundo foi devorado pela escuridão. Não se sabe em que ponto da história original Aurora foi levada para Hollow Bastion por Malévola (como há uma defasagem de 10 anos entre Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts). Aurora apareceu pela primeira vez em Kingdom Hearts em um pilar vermelho-matizado em Awakening. Ela foi retratada em um estado de sono, sugerindo que ela já havia sido capturada e presa por Malévola neste momento. Ela é vista pela primeira vez em Hollow Bastion, quando Malévola tenta abrir o Keyhole Final. Malévola tinha colocado Aurora em uma caixa de vidro em pé na parede, ao lado das outras princesas de coração. Seu coração deixa-la quando o buraco da fechadura é parcialmente aberto, mas é devolvido a ela quando Sora sacrifica seu próprio coração para salvar a ela e as outras princesas, particularmente Kairi. Ao despertar, Aurora fica em Hollow Bastion com as outras cinco princesas para impedir que a escuridão consuma o mundo. Ela revela também as origens de Malévola para Sora. Após Sora selar o Keyhole, ela e as outras princesas permanecem em Hollow Bastion para protegê-lo, juntamente com a Fera, Yuffie, Leon, e Aerith. Quando Sora finalmente sela Kingdom Hearts, Aurora é devolvida ao Dominio Encantado. Kingdom Hearts II Aurora não faz uma aparição em Kingdom Hearts II, mais o nome dela é encontrado para ser parte da senha para acessar o DTD no mundo de Tron. Além disso, muitos personagens de seu mundo apareceu no jogo, incluindo Flora, Fauna e Primavera, e Malévola com seu corvo de estimação, Diablo. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Aurora aparece no jogo como um personagem de apoio fora da Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boutique em Fantasyland. Ela atribui algumas tarefas para o jogador, inclusive ajudando-a a preparar uma festa para as fadas boas e procurando birdsongs. Ela também participa de Parada Soundsational do Mickey e do mini-jogo Princess Fantasy Faire. Disney Princesa Aurora é a terceira princesa da franquia ''Disney Princesa. Na franquia, ela é muito popular entre as meninas, sendo uma das princesas favoritas. Designs : Ver artigo principal: Lista de designs das Princesas Disney. right|250px Quando foi adicionada a franquia, Aurora recebeu algumas mudanças, para que sua imagem não fosse confundida com a imagem de Cinderela. Sua coroa se tornou maior e seu cabelo se tornou mais amarelo, em vez do dourado original. Seu vestido, que é azul na maior parte do filme, foi colocado como rosa na franquia, para diferenciar de Cinderela, e também parece ter se tornado mais claro, em contraste com o vestido do filme. Sua pele também é mostrada numa cor mais "normal", em vez de ser mais clara, como foi originalmente. Aurora foi apresentada na linha Inch Blossoms em 2005. O seu vestido original recebeu mudanças: ela ganhou uma rosa com folhas no cabelo, funcionando como uma presilha. A gola foi transformada em folhas verdes e na cintura, ela ganhou várias rosas, seguidas de grandes folhas. A saia do vestido se assemelhava a pétalas de rosas, assim como as outras princesas. Sua imagem recebeu cores fortes, para se assemelhar a primavera. Ela também foi apresentada na franquia de 2006, Enchanted Tales. Inicialmente, seu vestido não ganhou muitas mudanças: ele se tornou bronze, e sua tiara ganhou pedras cor-de-rosa. No mesmo ano, ela recebeu a segunda versão da Inch Blossoms. Nesta versão, as cores se tornaram mais escuras, por causa do tema de outono, além de que sua imagem era mais simples, sem detalhes. Ela foi apresentada pela segunda vez na franquia Enchanted Tales em 2007, e o vestido se tornou totalmente dourado. O seu colar mudou e ganhou várias pontas com pedras preciosas. A gola se tornou mais clara, enquanto o busto, as mangas e a cintura se tornaram mais escuras. Pedras preciosas foram adicionadas a região do busto e da cintura, além de desenhos de corações. A saia era mais clara do que o resto do vestido, e no final, foram adicionados alguns detalhes dourados. Em 2008, ela foi apresentada na linha Jewels & Glitter. A gola de seu vestido se tornou maior, branca e com bordados cor-de-rosa. Todo seu vestido foi coberto por pedrarias e detalhes dourados. Ela também recebeu uma capa, e sua coroa e colar ganharam pedras magenta. No ano de 2010, ela recebeu a primeira versão da linha Princess Glitter. Seu vestido ainda era o mesmo, mais recebeu brilhos exagerados por toda parte. Sua coroa esta coberta por pedrarias também. Mais tarde, seu vestido ganhou uma versão especial para a "Disney Princess Encyclopedia". Ele ainda era o mesmo, só que coberto por brilho, uma capa transparente, uma segunda manga e detalhes dourados. Em 2011, a segunda versão da Princess Glitter foi lançada. Desta vez, seu vestido se tornou mais claro, e o brilho foi menor. Sua tiara se tornou prateada. Ainda em 2011, ela recebeu a linha Metallic Princess. A imagem de Aurora se tornou metalizada, e seu vestido recebeu pedrarias e texturas. Sua tiara ainda era prateada. No ano seguinte (2012), ela recebeu a última versão da Princess Glitter. Seu vestido recebeu um tecido glitterizado, que mostrava todos os fios de tecido do vestido. Aurora recebeu o redesign em 2012, apresentado na Disney Store. Sua coroa se tornou menor e ganhou pedras cor-de-rosa (na verdade foi um reaproveitamento da coroa da linha Enchanted Tales), seu cabelo ficou extremamente ondulado, suas sombrancelhas se tornaram mais afinadas, e seus olhos, nariz e boca diminuíram, na tentativa de tornar ela mais jovem. Seu cabelo também parecia mais curto e seu rosto mais afinado, e um pouco maior. Seu colar foi diminuído e se tornou mais detalhado. Seu vestido ganhou tecido glitterizado, a gola se tornou transparente, a cintura se tornou uma faixa rosa claro. Em 2013, ela foi apresentada com um design definitivo. A coroa e o rosto continuaram o mesmo, mais o tecido glitterizado do vestido foi substituído por glitter. A faixa foi retirada, e a cintura voltou ao que era originalmente. Na barriga foi adicionada algumas texturas e algumas partes alternadas da saia ganhariam vários desenhos de rosas. Os fãs de fato não receberam bem ao novo design de Aurora, o que levou a mudanças para torna-lo mais próximo do original no design definitivo. Em 2014, um novo design foi apresentado. Ele era menos detalhado, e o brilho do vestido se tornou extensamente menor. Seu rosto era mais próximo do original em algumas fotos promocionais mais seu cabelo ainda era o do redesign. Merchandising ''Mattel Aurora é popular nas bonecas lançadas pela Mattel. Ela foi incluída em quase todas as primeiras linhas lançadas pela empresa nos anos 90, entre elas; ''Musical Princess, Bubble Princess e Dancing Princess. Ela também estava nas linhas de 2000, My Favorite Fairytale Collection e Dazzling Princess. Ela apareceu na primeira linha Sparkling Princess de 2001, e continua até os dias hoje como uma personagem da linha. Em 2002, Aurora apareceu na primeira linha das princesas como crianças, chamada My First Princess. Ela também estava nas linhas ''Fantasy Fashion''s e Princess Party. No ano seguinte, ela fez parte da segunda linha das princesas como crianças, chamada Before Once Upon a Time. Aurora também estava nas linha Charming Princess e Dancing Ballerina, a última sendo a primeira a apresentar ela com roupa de bailarina. Em 2004, ela apareceu na primeira linha das princesas como miniaturas, chamada Precious Princess. No ano de 2005, ela fez parte da linha Glitter Princess. Aurora ganhou uma versão como bêbe na linha Royal Nursery de 2006. Em 2007, ela fez as linhas Shimmer Princess e Enchanted Tales. Durante 2008, ela recebeu uma boneca exclusiva, que vinha acompanhada de suas três fadas madrinhas, chamada Magic Fairy Lights Sleeping Beauty. Em 2009, ela fez outras linhas como, Favorite Moments; Ballerina Princess e Royal Horse (que vinha acompanhada de um cavalo). Em 2010, Aurora foi parte da linha Bath Beauty, aonde usava roupas de banho. No ano seguinte, ela fez parte da linha MagiClip, sendo mantida até hoje. Ela também ganhou uma boneca que vinha com diversos acessórios para cabelo, chamada Crimp and Style Sleeping Beauty. Em 2013, ela foi incluída na linha Dream Princess, aonde usava pijama. Atualmente, ela esta nas linhas ''Disney Signature Collection'', Disney Princess Snap 'N Style, Floral Princess, Magic Dress Sleeping Beauty e em um conjunto com o príncipe Phillip chamado Princess Sleeping Beauty & Prince Phillip. ''Lego thumb|149px|Aurora na linha Lego DUPLO.Aurora foi parte da linha Lego DUPLO, lançada em 2012. Ela ganhou um set chamado ''Sleeping Beauty's Room, e um ano depois ganhou mais outro chamado Sleeping Beauty's Fairy Tale. O primeiro foi baseado no quarto em que ela adormeceu no filme, e o segundo foi baseada na Casa das Três Fadas Boas. A sua boneca era baseada em seu design original do filme. Embora não faça parte da linha Sistema, Aurora recebeu a imagem do novo design na linha Lego DUPLO em 2014, embora sua boneca continua sendo inspirada no design original. ''Palace Pets Aurora esta presente na franquia ''Palace Pets, aonde ela tem quatro animais de estimação. Eles são parecidos com ela, e foram encontrados pela princesa em situações diferentes. Seus animais são, Beauty, uma gatinha, Bloom, uma pônei, Nuzzles, uma raposa e Fern, uma coruja. Canções Canções cantadas por Aurora: *Aonde *Você é Meu Príncipe Azul *As Chaves do Reino Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Aurora fazendo pose para foto em um dos parques da Disney.Princesa Aurora é uma personagem frequente nos parques da Disney em todo o mundo. Ela geralmente aparece em shows que incluem uma cena da princesa. Se não for ela e Príncipe Phillip, é Bela e a Fera ou Ariel e Eric. Aurora tem seu próprio cartão de feitiço no Magic Kingdom intitulado "Aurora's Rose Petals". Ela também é uma presença certa na parada musical Soundsational Parade, assim como na Jubilation!, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade, e Flights of Fantasy Parade. Para encontrar e cumprimentar as pessoas, Aurora é encontrada na praça do Magic Kingdom, no Town Square Theater. No Epcot, ela muitas vezes pode ser encontrada no France Pavilion. Aurora esta presente no Fantasyland de Disneyland Paris e Tokyo Disneyland. Ela também pode cumprimentar as pessoas no Disney Magic. ''Fantasmic! Princesa Aurora aparece durante o Melody Princess, mas não em todos os momentos. Aurora também reaparece em Steamboat Willie no topo com outras princesas da Disney e muitos outros personagens da Disney. ''Dream Along with Mickey Aurora aparece dançando com Cinderella , Branca de Neve e os seus príncipes. Aurora auxilia Cinderella e Branca de Neve nos sonhosa de Minnie de se tornar uma princesa. Aurora reaparece no final e comemora com outros personagens da Disney a derrota de Malévola. Galeria Trivialidades *Aurora é a terceira Disney Princesa, depois de Branca de Neve (1937) e Cinderela (1950). *Aurora é muitas vezes considerada a segunda no comando (com Bela) das 11 Princesas da Disney, depois de Cinderela. *Seu filme originalmente não fez uma boa bilheteria nem nunca foi re-lançado na vida de Walt Disney. A Bela Adormecida também foi o último filme de princesa na vida de Disney, e do gênero conto de fadas não foi feito novamente até A Pequena Sereia em 1989. **No entanto, o filme foi desenvolvido em anos posteriores e Aurora ganhou muita popularidade quando a franquia Disney Princesa foi criada. **Todos os filmes das Princesas até agora foram bem sucedidos comercialmente durante seus lançamentos iniciais, com exceção de Aurora, tornando seu filme o único a ser um fracasso comercial durante seu lançamento inicial. **Aurora também é a última Disney Princesa "tradicional"; como estas princesas eram mais reativas (tem sonhos, mas fazem pouco sobre eles, e apenas são envolvidas em encontrar um príncipe e viver felizes para sempre). Depois disso, as Princesas posteriores são mais "contemporâneas" e pró-ativas (o que significa que elas se esforçam muito para alcançar os seus sonhos), começando com Ariel em 1989. *Aurora é a primeira mulher a possuir olhos violeta ou roxo, segunda foi Vanessa (alter-ego humano de Úrsula) e a terceira foi Mégara. *Em livros que servem como continuações do filme original, ela tem um cavalo palomino chamado Mirette. *Aurora é chamada de Rosa, que também é o título da versão dos Irmãos Grimm do conto. *O nome Aurora é o nome da filha da Bela Adormecida na versão de Charles Perrault e é o nome para a personagem-título no ballet. *Aurora significa "nascer do sol" em latim. *Aurora permaneceu em silêncio a partir da metade do filme que ela se originou, mesmo depois de ser acordada com o beijo. *O vestido de Aurora muda constantemente de azul para rosa e de volta como uma piada durante seu filme. A mudança de cor é devido aos constantes desacordos de Flora e Primavera sobre que cor deve ser o vestido. Embora seja mais comumente visto como rosa em fotos publicitárias, seu vestido ainda não foi oficializado nesta cor. É provável que ela possui vestidos de ambas as cores. Ela pode ser vista em rosa por causa do fato de que a cor do vestido original quando ele estava sendo feito por Flora é rosa e não azul como Primavera queria, assim, faz com que ela comumente seja vista em rosa. Outra possível razão pela qual ela é principalmente vista vestindo rosa é que ela não vai ser confundida com Cinderela, que (muitas vezes) tem cabelo loiro e usa um vestido que é apresentado como azul em produtos de franquia. Além disso, muitas outras personagens femininas da Disney vestem azul, Jasmine (Aladdin), Alice (Alice no País das Maravilhas), Wendy (Peter Pan), Bela (A Bela e a Fera, em seu vestido de camponesa). No entanto, em Kingdom Hearts, ela usa o vestido azul. *Aurora foi selecionado como a #2 heroína mais atraente da Disney, a #5 Disney Princesa mais popular e a #5 heroína favorita da Disney. *Seu nome verdadeiro, Aurora, que é mencionado algumas vezes no filme, é muitas vezes não utilizado ou sendo desconhecido por algumas pessoas, por eles, ela só é chamada de A Bela Adormecida. Isto é notável em O Point do Mickey, no episódio "Grilo Falante", o Grilo Falante se dirige a Aurora como "Bela" e "Adormecida", como seu primeiro e último nome, respectivamente. *Aurora é a mais alta das onze Princesas da Disney. *Aurora fez uma breve aparição no desenho animado OK Mundongo da Disney, no episódio "Mickey's April Fools". *Tecnicamente, ela é a primeira personagem feminina para ter conhecido o seu interesse amoroso desde a infância como Phillip estava presente para seu nascimento, embora ela era muito jovem para se lembrar, por isso não pode contar. Ela é seguida por Faline, Donzela Marian, Nala e Kiara. Ela também é a única fêmea humana para ser assim. *A cena final de A Bela Adormecida com ela e o príncipe Phillip dançando e saindo para as nuvens era um conceito abandonado tanto de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões quanto de Cinderela. *Aurora é mais comumente vista com Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Bela e Jasmine do que com as outras princesas. *No balé, seu pai é nomeado Rei Florestan, o XXIV, o príncipe é chamado Désiré ou Florimund e a fada do mal é chamada de Carabosse. Há cinco fadas nomeadas como Candide (sinceridade), Coulante, Fleur de farine (farinha de trigo), Miettes qui tombent (pão ralado), Canari qui chante (canário de canto) e Violente (força). A Fada Lilás é a final e a sexta fada boa, e é considerada a mais poderosa. *Aurora é a primeira Disney Princesa para franzir a testa em mercadoria. *Aurora é a primeira princesa para ter seu interesse amoroso no início de sua vida. *Atriz de Aurora, Mary Costa, é a única atriz viva das três primeiras Princesas. Tanto Adriana Caselotti quanto Ilene Woods, faleceram. *Estranhamente, em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, cama de Aurora desaparece, assim como Aurora ao completar os cenários de Terra e Ventus no mundo dela, quando ela deveria estar dormindo em sua cama. Embora mais do que provável para a história do mundo, isso significa que Aurora está acordada devido a Aqua ajudar o príncipe Phillip a resgatá-la. *Coincidentemente, Kate Higgins, a mais recente atriz que faz a voz de Aurora, também dubla Briar Beauty, filha da Bela Adormecida na série de webisódios da Mattel, Ever After High. *Aurora é a primeira personagem da Disney a ser retratada por uma atriz em um filme live-action, sendo Elle Fanning. *Não contando com Malévola, Aurora é a única Princesa para não interagir com o antagonista do seu filme. *Ao contrário da maioria das princesas, sua aparência é dada mais como uma mulher madura, mais do que como uma garota de 16 anos. Isto poderia ser porque ela é mais inteligente do que sua idade ou aparência mostra. Um exemplo é que, quando suas "tias" tentaram esconder o vestido que eles estavam fazendo para seu aniversário, ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo. *Em Malévola, Aurora é a primeira princesa Disney a ter um vilão como um parente biológico (seu pai, o Rei Stefan, que era bom na versão original do filme). *Em Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões, durante o episódio "O Problema de Digi-Imagem da Mal", Mal faz uma pintura de Audrey com o famoso vestido de Aurora. Similaridades com as demais Princesas Disney *Aurora é a segunda Disney Princesa para estar envolvida com o "beijo de amor verdadeiro", depois de Branca de Neve em 1937. Embora em Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões o beijo tenha sido chamado de "o primeiro beijo de amor", em A Bela Adormecida o beijo foi chamado de "beijo do amor verdadeiro". Em A Pequena Sereia, Ariel precisava de outra versão do beijo também chamado de "o beijo do verdadeiro amor" para permanecer humana sob acordo de Úrsula. *Aurora é a terceira princesa Disney mais jovem, Branca de Neve sendo a mais jovem aos 14 anos e Jasmine sendo a segunda mais jovem aos 15 anos, mas ela faz 16 anos no final de Aladdin. Aurora faz 16 anos em seu filme e a maioria do filme se passa em seu aniversário. A quarta mais jovem é Ariel com 16 em seu filme. *Aurora é a primeira princesa Disney a ter um apelido oficial. Ela é seguida por Mulan com "Ping". *Aurora é a primeira Disney Princesa para ter ambos os pais presentes durante seu filme, sendo a segunda Mulan, a terceira sendo Rapunzel, e a quarta sendo Mérida. Tiana podia contar, como ambos os pais estavam presentes quando era uma criança, mas não pode porque o pai de Tiana morre na guerra. *Aurora é uma das oito Princesas da Disney para ser real por nascimento, depois de Branca de Neve. *Aurora é a primeira princesa Disney a ser inicialmente inconsciente de sua identidade como uma princesa, sendo a segunda Rapunzel. Ela também inspirou outras características, tais como o desejo de ser "livre" e ver o mundo, se parecem muito com as mães de nascimento e usam pés descalços na maior parte de seus filmes. *Aurora é a primeira princesa Disney, no qual ela tem de lidar com um casamento indesejado como uma maior ou menor fonte de conflito. (Bela é a segunda pois ela tem de lidar com a intenção de Gaston de se casar com ela, Jasmine é a terceira em que seu pai está tentando casá-la antes de seu próximo aniversário, e Pocahontas é a quarta em que seu pai está tentando casar ela com Kocoum). *Embora ela seja supostamente a principal protagonista, Aurora aparece em apenas 18 minutos no filme, fazendo-a ter o mínimo de tempo de tela do que qualquer outra Disney Princesa. Tiana tem a segunda menor quantidade de tempo na tela como um ser humano (19 minutos). *Aurora é a segunda Disney Princesa para ser cantada pelo seu interesse amoroso respectivo. Branca de Neve é a primeira. *Aurora é a segunda Disney Princesa para participar de uma dança com seu interesse amoroso respectivo após apenas conhecê-lo. A primeiro é Cinderela. *Aurora é a terceira Disney Princesa para fugir de seu interesse amoroso respectivo sem lhe dizer o nome dela. Ela foi precedida por Branca de Neve e Cinderela, e, mais tarde seguida por Ariel e Pocahontas. No entanto, ao contrário das duas primeiras, Aurora disse a Phillip onde poderia encontrá-la. *Ela é a primeira princesa que não tem um sotaque americano como ela tem um sotaque Inglês. *Aurora, juntamente com Cinderela e Bela, são as únicas Princesas da Disney para ter músicas cantadas sobre elas. Além disso, Aurora tem duas músicas cantadas para ela. *Aurora é a primeira Disney Princesa para nunca se envolver com questões políticas, como visto em sua sequela, ela é vista a assinar papéis para seu pai. *Aurora é uma das cinco Princesas da Disney para usar magia pois ela usou a varinha de Primavera. As outras quatro são Ariel que usou o tridente de seu pai, Cinderela que usou a varinha da fada madrinha, Pocahontas, que tem a capacidade de controlar o ar e vento e Rapunzel cuja magia veio de seu cabelo dourado antes de ter sido cortado. *Aurora é a terceira e última Disney Princesa para ter sua história aberta com um livro de conto de fadas, sendo a primeira Branca de Neve e a segunda, Cinderela. *Aurora é uma das seis Princesas da Disney que poderiam se tornar Rainha Reinante de sua terra natal em vez de uma Rainha Consorte. *Aurora é a única das oito Princesas Disneys originais para não ganhar uma tiara exclusiva na franquia Disney Princesa, devido ao fato de ela já ter uma em seu filme. **Depois de Tiana, todas as Princesas ganharam tiaras em seus filmes. ar:الأميرة شفق en:Aurora es:Aurora fr:Aurore hr:Aurora it:Aurora nl:Prinses Aurora no:Prinsesse Aurora pl:Aurora ru:Аврора tr:Aurora zh:歐若拉 Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de A Bela Adormecida Categoria:Personagens europeus Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Princesas do Coração Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Disney Princesa Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Amantes Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Personagens de Princesa Kilala Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Personagens de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens de Ok Mundongo da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Malévola Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens que narram a história Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Participações de Detona Ralph